This invention relates to an envelope having a supplemental flap that can be written upon to provide pertinent messages.
This invention is a simple and efficient means of improving the way people look at and handle the everyday chores of messaging in the work place, at home, and in all industrial, commercial, and private sectors.
This invention is nothing more than an additional flap applied to either custom-designed or existing standard stationary envelopes to make them readily available for easy use. This invention not only permits multiple reuse of the envelope, but also provides a constant reminder of importance until it is submitted via either postal, courier, or any other means of delivery. What makes this invention unique is the manner in which it makes the user aware of its presence by hanging where it will be most noticed. This is achieved by having an adhesive that is re-sealable, or one that releases when needed, but not limited to the adhesive type or quality available already on the market. In this way, time and efficiency will greatly be enhanced, since time lost looking for items to send will now be in plain sight.
This invention comes in variations, including one with a perforated edge for ease of removal, thus creating an instant ticker or receipt, and another with an add-on flap which can be attached to any plastic, paper, or synthetic material. The manner in which this invention is employed will vary depending on the environmental setting. In the office, this invention will initially be used in the xe2x80x9cadd-onxe2x80x9d mode using a suitable dispenser to retro-fit supplies, until office stationary is exhausted, after which custom-designed envelopes and other containers can be supplied. This applies to the other environmental settings as well. In the add-on mode, may be made in numerous style adaptations, including but not limited to color, size, and material.
In the commercial market, this invention allows many, if not all of the common carriers, to replace the existing messaging instruments. It will make dropping off customer letters much more convenient for the courier by giving them the means to affix the letter, or small parcel to the customers door, instead of leaving it shoved in the door knob, or simply left on the floor.
This invention may be constructed of various materials, including paper, metal, all natural, and synthetic substances. The size will vary to accommodate the various designs of stationary already existing on the market. The exact dimensions of the invention may change due to the differences in existing stationary. It is because of this that dimensions have intentionally been omitted, but this does not in anyway limit the overall design, or concept of the invention. The add-on flap""s dimensions will change due to the ever-changing supply of custom and standard stationary. However, the flap will have sufficient flap space to allow the user to make notes, or enter in any medium they feel fit, and will be durable enough to allow such entry. The lower portion will have an adhesive that sufficiently adheres to the product, but will as an option release and readhere; some will be more permanent than others. The invention, once attached, provides a surface to attach the two to a variety of areas, and provide a message reminder of the event. On the reverse side, the resealable flap of this invention has adhesive at the upper edge in sufficient quantity to allow for temporary or permanent attachment. To efficiently dispense the invention, a suitable dispenser may be provided. In the manufacture of custom made envelopes, a resealable flap of this invention may be incorporated into the standard stationary design by simply adding an additional flap to the backside of the envelope. This may be accomplished by using adhesives and folds pressed during manufacturing that will combine the flap of this invention into a traditional style stationary. The type of adhesive, manufacturing specifications, and are not limited in kind since variations in standard and custom stationary are ever changing. The sole essence of the invention contends that the basic elements remain, which are a flap, that can attach, or can be attached, to stationary, and has an adhesive that can then attach the stationary to many different things where it can be viewed in conspicuous places.